


Vlastnou cestou

by Izvin



Category: Kolekcia Bohatier | Bogatyr Series - Juraj Červenák, Slavic Mythology & Folklore, Былины о Богатыре | Russian Bogatyr Byliny
Genre: Ambition, Backstory, Childhood Memories, Cults, Dark Past, Defiance, Dragons, Eavesdropping, Expansionism, Family Issues, Friendship, Gen, Goryn, Human Sacrifice, Magic, Optimism, Parent-Child Relationship, Rituals, Rudrog, Slavery, Traditions, War, Zilant, Zirnytra, discussed, individualism, progress - Freeform
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izvin/pseuds/Izvin
Summary: Večer pred príchodom do Mordvy sa okolo Svjatoslavovho táboráku rozprúdi zaujímavý rozhovor o dračích uctievačoch a Kievskej minulosti. Ako ho asi mohol vnímať ten, koho sa týkal?Upútalo ma, že Volch je de facto prvou generáciou dračích mágov, ktorá upustila od ľudských obetí. Tak som sa rozhodla pohrať so scénou, kde nám to je vyjavené a skúsiť podrobnejšie dokresliť Volchovu minulosť a zmýšľanie.
Kudos: 1





	Vlastnou cestou

Keď dokončil obhliadku zotavujúceho sa Aljošu, odviedol svojich mužov ďalej do tmy, aby sa pri vzývaní ich dračieho patróna so zvyškom družiny navzájom nerušili.

Veci sa ale mali tak, že vďaka magicky zostreným zmyslom počul, na čo sa stočila reč okolo ohňa v jeho neprítomnosti. To bol ostatne vedľajší účel týchto večerných rituálov bokom od táboriska – vypočuť si, čo by inak zrejme nepovedali, nahliadnuť do ich myšlienok.

**„Mal by si sa vidieť, Muromec. Zazeráš na nich ako otec dozrievajúcej panny na opitých junákov pod dcériným oknom.“**

Mikula a jeho trefné prostoreké prirovnania uňho vyvolávali úsmev, ale pre dôstojnosť obradu si zachoval vážnu tvár. Zastali si do kruhu a on pozdvihol žezlo a začal so vzývaním.

„Mocný Goryn, vládca nebies, trojitý plameň, malachitový pazúr...“

Chvíľu na to už vážnosť nemusel predstierať.

„Matka mi o goryničoch od rieky Slavutič rozprávala samé strašidelné skazky. Vraj svojmu dračiemu bohu obetujú panny. Tak ako uctievači Zilanta v bulharskom Suware.“

Odsúdenie predchnuté zdesením z Iľjovich slov len tak odkvapkávalo. A Volch si vybavil zakrvavený kumir, tmavé škvrny starých usadenín raziace železom. V jeho detských spomienkach sa obetný kameň javil obrovský a tieň, ktorý vrhal, čierny ako polnoc. Nespomínal naň rád. Patril minulosti a on sa postaral, aby to tak aj zostalo.

„Skloň k nám pohľad, trojhlavý.“

„Nemáš Volcha prečo podozrievať, Iľja. Posledným goryničským kňazom, ktorý žiadal ľudské obete, bol Vseslajev.“

Bránil ho Svjatoslav.

„Volchov otec?“

„Ten. Slúžil môjmu otcovi, radil mu, čaroval preňho, veštil a zosielal kliatby.“

Starý Vseslajev. Tvrdší než Varjažská oceľ. Pamätal si ho vysočizného, chudého a mierne nahrbeného s prešedivenými vlasmi visiacimi sťažka ako jeho rovnako sivá róba, vráskami zdôrazňujúcimi podmračenosť – pripomínajúceho živlami ošľahanú modlu, keď sa tak strnulo týčil, striehol na dianie okolo, na tú najmenšiu chybu, ktorej by sa Volch mohol dopustiť počas zaúčania do čarodejných zručností. Zelené oči neoblomné a bodavé ako horské skálie väzniace ich božstvo. Aj vo svojom pokročilom veku vzbudzoval bázeň.

Bol prísny a popudlivý, svetaznalý a vytrvalý. Hlavne keď prišlo na zúčtovanie. A keď začal rozprávať, či už o magickom umení, zvláštnostiach vzdialených krajov, dôvodoch pre nejaký krok, alebo predošlý deň videnej skvostnej remeselnej práci, hlas mal ako voda kĺžuca po kameňoch. Každý deň s ním bol plný pascí, výziev a hádaniek. _Nadhľad a sústredenie, Volch, nadhľad a sústredenie. Nikdy nestrácaj zo zretele, čo je naozaj podstatné. Nesmieš sa nechať rozptýliť roztržkami ani zmäkčilosťou._

Volch mu vďačil za mnohé. Ale už ako chlapec sa s ním aj na kadečom nezhodol. Lenže Vseslajev vrcholne neznášal spochybňovanie. Škrel ho úpadok goryničov, ktorý prišiel po uväznení zeleného draka v hlbinách hory a vyhynutí menších zmejov splodených s hadími potvorami.

„My sme poslední, ktorí ti zostali oddaní.“

„...Napokon sa dostali do sporu, načo gorynič opustil Kyjev a odišiel ku kmeňu Drevľanov.“

Nechcel rozprávať o podrobnostiach tohto rozkolu a po jeho odvrátení od Rurikovského dvora z tohto dračieho kultu neostalo takmer nič. K Drevľanom odišiel kvôli ich dávnejšej náklonnosti Slavutičským Goryničom. Dúfal, že tam obnoví zašlú slávu tak ako rod a do Drevľanského zárodku vkladal nádeje aj obavy a zatrpknutosť o to nástojčivejšie, o čo viac mu Kostroma s každou ďalšou zimou dýchala na krk.

„S tamojšou kňažnou, sestrou kniežaťa Mala, na staré kolená splodil Volcha.“

Tóny vyludzované žezlom Volchovi na chvíľou splynuli s ozvenou matkinho nôtenia. Prsty, čo rozčesávali vlasy a šteklili. Bola to nežná stvora, nasledovníčka Živy túžiaca po láskyplnosti. Jej svet bol teplé hniezdo z hodvábu líšiace sa od zvyšku sveta a samo by neobstálo, ale bolo pokladom zasluhujúcim ochranu i miesto v srdci. Vseslajeva mala v úcte, no nepáčilo sa jej bremeno, čo dračí veľkňaz kládol na jej dieťa, obzvlášť keď k nemu patrilo krvavé uctievanie. _Prečo je nutné zabíjaním chlácholiť draka, ktorý je naveky zakliaty v kopcoch na severe a nemôže nikoho ohroziť?_ A hoci otec bol ten, čo vedel všetko zdôvodniť, prekrúcať slová a rozdrviť cudzie stanoviská, kým ona nemala ako zaštítiť plameň svojich presvedčení, na túto jej otázku uspokojivú odpoveď neposkytol. A Volch si ten moment pamätal tak jasne. Vysvetlenie, ktoré sa mu vtedy rozprestrelo v myšlienkach. Nešlo o chlácholenie. Šlo o tradíciu a väčšiu moc. O krátiaci sa čas.

„A tesne pred smrťou mu odovzdal svoje žezlo.“

Prechladnutie v náhlej búrke. Nestihol ho naučiť dosť, ale zaprisahával Volcha, aby pokračoval presne v jeho šľapajach. A on, držiac žezlo spolu s ním o to tuhšie, o čo hlbšie sa s každým úderom srdca zahrýzali neviditeľné tesáky, sľuboval a sľuboval. Až kým nedospeli k rituálom. Nezvykol sa hádať, ticho si myslieval svoje, čakal kým sa mu odhalí celý obraz a popritom načúval ďalšiemu hlasu. Toho dňa však povedal nie. A čo ako zadúšajúci sa Vseslajev naliehal, nepodvolil sa, tvrdohlavý a svojhlavý po oboch rodičoch. A malachitové žezlo zažiarilo mocnejšie. Otec porazene klesol späť medzi kožušiny, ale jeho oči blčali ďalej. _Tak teda nie teraz. Možno o dva roky. A možno neskôr. Ale budeš._

„Z niekdajšej slávy goryničov zostali len strašidelné rozprávky.

Krátko na to prišiel Ingvar, veď kto by mu teraz bránil vo vymáhaní vyššieho poplatku a do Kyjeva sa už nevrátil. Potom prišla samotná Helga s Ingvarovim dedičom a do Kyjeva sa vrátila so zástupom otrokov a krvavým popolom na rukách.

„Dávni goryniči vymreli – len my sa stále zaklíname tvojím menom a veríme v moc, ktorá cvendží v jeho zvuku.“

Ocitol sa sám, len on a zopár ďalších osirelých zajatých detí v úplnej cudzine. Všetko, čo poznal a na čom vyrastal, bolo preč, vykorenené a odopreté. Poslednou útechou sa mu stalo tenučké striebristé vlákno v nehostinnej temnote. Držal sa ho zubami nechtami a ono napokon začalo mocnieť (kým ho mal, nič nebolo stratené, kým ho mal, nepochyboval). Získal nové postavenie a nové priateľstvá a spojenectvá a nový cieľ (k životu potreboval cieľ).

"Volch vieru v zmejov oživil, keď som ho poveril zostavením kniežacej gardy z bývalých zajatcov. Družina potrebovala svoj symbol, svoju modlu.“

Obnova. Hoci bol zrazený do prachu, našiel spôsob ako vstať, ako vystúpiť vyššie než jeho pokoritelia, vlastne vyššie než mohol doma. Z poroby príležitosť. Kyjev ho chcel pohltiť, ale on si ho privlastnil a napokon dosiahol pozíciu, o ktorú jeho otec pred rokmi prišiel. Pozíciu, z ktorej mohol zmeniť spôsob, akým kniežactvo žilo, vylepšiť ho. So Svjatoslavom, ktorý sa neštítil jeho dračích kúziel a zmýšľal priam osvieteným spôsobom. Vo Vlčinci nezopakoval Drevľany a vzkriesené goryničstvo prekvitalo bez napájania panenskou krvou. Pretože poznal chytrejšie spôsoby. Svet sa menil a jemu všetko potvrdzovalo, že dokáže kráčať vlastnou - múdrejšou, menej ukrutnou cestou k triumfu.

„A Volchovi napadlo, že by ním mohol byť napoly zabudnutý trojhlavý zmej. Obrady vyvolávania Gorynovej duše napĺňajú bojarov silou a bojovnosťou.“

„Nedovolíme, aby upadlo do zabudnutia.“

S hlavou obrátenou k hviezdnatému nebu volal Goryna. Sila malachitového žezla bola odvodzovaná od zeleného trojhlavého šarkana zakliateho kdesi vo vrchoch pri Novgorode. Jeho kult bol starý a mal povesť, na ktorej sa dalo stavať. Ale Volchovi sa v mysli vynáral obraz striebornej dračice a v bledom mihotaní hlavice žezla počul vzdialenú melódiu, nadpozemské zvonivé chvenie, ten ďalší hlas, to striebristé vlákno. _Zirnytra.._. Koniec koncov moc nespočívala ani tak v žezle ako v kúsku jej šupiny zvieranom drevenou dračou tlamou.

**„Iľjovu rodnú viesku vypálili prisluhovači Zilanta, bulharského čierneho draka. A koho nezabili, toho odvliekli k Itylu a odtiaľ do hadej svätyne v meste Suwar.“**

Dračí mágovia vzišli z jej vôle, z jej daru ľuďom, aby sa mali čím chrániť pred jej potomkami. Skrotiť ich. Ba i ovládnuť a podeliť sa s nimi o ich moc. Ale aj o zvyklosti. Zatiaľ čo ona zostávala nedostupná, zahalená mnohými vekmi utajenia a nevystopovateľnosťou jej ostrova. Vedeli o nej len zasvätení. Stála však nad tým všetkým a hoci Volch vyslovoval meno Goryna a na štíty svojich spolubojovníkov dal namaľovať jeho podobu, najviac vzhliadal k nej. Jej múdrosť a sila prekonávala možnosti jej synov.

„...Zilant je stelesnením ich dávnej viery. Hovorí sa, že spí v podzemí starej veže, ktorej vládne černokňažník Tugarin. Raz za rok sa drak prebudí, nažerie sa mäsa panien a potom zase zachrápe...“

A nepotrebovala k tomu ľudské obete, ktorých sa dožadovali Zilant, Rudrog a aj Goryn, keď ešte mohol. _Zaobídem sa bez nich tiež._ Úspechy jeho tridsiatky Goryničov mu to presvedčenie potvrdzovali. Volch nezlyhával a aj keď sa niečo pokazilo, vždy našiel riešenie. Ako pred bránami Muromu.

„...Ale sľubujem ti, že dostaneš príležitosť pomstiť sa. Len čo pokoríme Bolgar, pohneme sa proti Suwaru. Spoločne zrúcame tú bosorácku vežu.“

So Svjatoslavom plánovali rozšírenie vplyvu Kyjeva, zmocnenie sa upadajúcich dŕžav a rozkvet vďaka obchodu s Byzanciou, Bagdadským kalifátom a západnými ríšami bez toho, aby im cestu sústavne zatarasovali dotieraví susedia. Bol to opovážlivý plán a on vedel, že sa nezaobíde bez drancovania a strát, čo ako sa bude snažiť nájsť chytré, menej násilné spôsoby (pretože spomienky na pád Drevľanov ho mátali, aj keď sa snažil dívať do budúcnosti). Ani bez desivých prekážok (pred tým, než budú môcť zbúrať tú vežu, budú si musieť poradiť s jej vládcami a z toho ho mrazilo). Ale Svjatoslavovi planuli oči a to svetlo bolo nákazlivé a striebristé zunenie, ktoré cítil v žilách, ho povzbudzovalo. _Nech už nás postretne čokoľvek, poradím si s tým._

.

V kobkách Kokšagy, kde zo striebornej útechy nezostalo nič, skriví tvár v trpkej grimase. Ako mohol byť tak slepý? Ako mohol byť tak nekonečne slepý a obmedzený? Ak si chce poradiť, musí zabudnúť na chlácholivé bludy a pozlátené putá. _Miesto toho odhodlať sa na všetko._

**Author's Note:**

> Volch dokáže počuť osamelého jazdca kdesi za riekou a za vŕškom, zatiaľ čo je obklopený desiatkami ďalších. Pokojne si mohol vypočuť besedovanie pár metrov/desiatok metrov od seba. A ja myslím, že by mohol chcieť. Ja myslím, že už pred telepatiou z neskorších dielov by mohol byť na také veci zvedavý.
> 
> Keď sa nad tým zamyslím, táto poviedka je vlastne do páru k All along. No a čo, že sú v rozdielnych jazykoch. On je ten chlap po premene na Koščeja tiež dosť rozdielny. :D 
> 
> Bohyňa smrti je Morena, to je známe a čo som sa dočítala, tak Kostroma se viaže skôr k jari, ale keď v knihe postavy zmieňujú Kostromu v tejto súvislosti, tak sa toho držím.
> 
> Formátovanie na AO3 má svoje muchy, priamu reč postáv som mala graficky odlíšenú spôsobom, ktorý som tu musela krkolomne nahrádzať a neteší ma to.  
> Prehovory napravo sú citované z Oceľového žezla, ale nie sú celé.  
> Volchovo vedenie rituálu naľavo je citované z Bielej veže. Iný príklad nemáme a povedala som si, že Koščej nemal dôvod nijak drasticky meniť znenie vzývania.


End file.
